


The Killing Moon

by CanadaSnowAngel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, BAMF!John, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, John Misses Sherlock, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reunions, Slash, Thriller, Undercover, Unresolved Sexual Tension, You Let Me Believe You Were Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaSnowAngel/pseuds/CanadaSnowAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been away from England for 2 years, after The Reichenbach Fall. He is almost ready to return, but his target, Colonel Sebastian Moran (the sniper Moriarty assigned to John oh so long ago), is a large part of John's life. Sherlock must return to London to eliminate the threat to John without John knowing he's alive</p>
<p>(My version of the reunion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killing Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Killing Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916786) by [Dorepa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorepa/pseuds/Dorepa). 



> This is my first foray into writing for the Sherlock fandom, so this may be utter crap, but I've had this idea in my head for a while, and thought I would write it. I am kinda making this up as I go along, so it could turn out to be a really short fic, but at the same time, it could be massive. I just don't know at this point...
> 
> Also, season 3 has been out for the entire year at this point, and this fic does not follow s3 canon.
> 
> This is unbeta'd and un-britpicked (though I imagine many things are similar to Australia, so I'm not overly concerned about that)

**2 years after Reichenbach**

Sherlock lowered his arm as the bullet tore through the body of his latest target. He took three breaths before stepping over the corpse and walking out of the compound. Sherlock know he had more work ahead of him, but that was waiting for him in London, along with his Army Doctor. Sherlock strolled out of the compound and made his way to the airfield where one of Mycroft’s jets was waiting. Climbing the steps, Sherlock thought of Baker St, of home, of John.

* * *

The slap of cardboard against the table in front of him jolted Sherlock from a rare moment of slumber. Mycroft took the seat across from Sherlock, and ready to begin the debriefing. He started with a different topic, however.  
“He may not forgive you, Sherlock.”  
“I know.” Sherlock noticed a minute twitch in Mycroft’s hand. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”  
“Yes.” A long silence fell over the brothers as Sherlock waited for elaboration.  “Sherlock, I’m not going to tell you.”

“I left John in London to protect him. If something has happened, you need to tell me, and you need to tell me now, Mycroft.” Sherlock could see the indecision in Mycroft’s eyes. He was unsure if Sherlock should have the knowledge, knowing what he would do.  
“Mycroft!” Sherlock snapped. He drummed his fingers against the table impatiently, aware that it annoyed Mycroft to no end. Mycroft sighed.  
“Your final target has insinuated himself in John’s life. Colonel Sebastian Moran and John are very good friends. You cannot return to John when you get to London, it would kill him.” Mycroft pushed the folder towards Sherlock. It was snapped up and opened, the papers fluttering everywhere. Sherlock rummaged through the information, reading about how John and Moran met.  The more he read, the angrier Sherlock found himself.  
“Why would you let Moran move in with John? Moreover, why would you allow Moran to get anywhere near John in the first place? How am I supposed to protect John and eliminate Moran without getting close to either of them?”  
“We didn’t realise until Moran had already offered John a place to stay, and John had moved his belongings away from Baker St.”

"This is unacceptable! How am I supposed to save John without him knowing I'm alive when my target is his new flatmate?" Sherlock snarled.

"You will have to be creative, brother dear."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is really short, but the chapters will get longer, I promise.


End file.
